


A little bit more

by yongyexingge



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 07:39:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17055833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yongyexingge/pseuds/yongyexingge
Summary: 可能是雷大概是雷一定是雷警告：射尿，双龙，不合逻辑，OOC





	A little bit more

“是时候和绿血哥布林算账了。”登陆突击小队做战前准备时，McCoy将相位枪锁定在致死档，自言自语道。  
断章取义把这话听去的船员转头就一番加工，“McCoy医生要和Spock大副一决生死，胜者剑指企业号舰长椅”的消息不胫而走。船员们似乎都觉得早晚会有这一天，作为Kirk舰长的左膀右臂距离顶点只有一步之遥，他们是对方升迁之路上最大的阻碍。  
我不是，我没有，别胡说。McCoy否认三连，他猜Spock听到这个传闻也会再次重申自己的立场：他与McCoy医生同样对更高的职位没有兴趣，Kirk舰长活着才能带来更多利益。  
不管别人信不信，对Spock和McCoy而言，Kirk本人的屁股要比他屁股底下那把椅子有吸引力得多。  
可是有一点没错，他们俩的确处于某种可笑的竞争关系中，原因简单来说就是“分赃不均”，一个是Kirk一手提拔起来的心腹，一个是与Kirk在士官学校多年的同窗，两个人都觉得Kirk陪在对方身边的时间比陪自己要多，互相恨得牙根痒。  
正巧，企业最新接到的任务是清除一支克林贡游击队，从不参与前线战争的医生主动出勤，一边向Spock提议用两人剿灭叛军的数量来决定今晚Kirk在谁那里留宿，一边往身上所有口袋里塞备用能量槽，完全忽略了Kirk想睡谁根本不是他们俩任何一个人说了算的事实。  
Spock沉默地挑挑眉，意思大概是表示同意。直到他们杀到敌舰舰桥门口，端着自动相位步枪大杀四方的瓦肯人忽然轻描淡写地说道：“事实上，我认为三人共同进行性行为应该更有效率。”  
McCoy扣扳机的手指停顿了一秒。  
“你他妈真是个逻辑天才，Spock！”如梦初醒的McCoy激动地朝敌阵用力扔去一只等离子手雷。  
在一片血肉模糊的战场，两个人就下次“狩猎”计划达成共识。

人类必胜，帝国万岁。企业号又一次顺利完成任务，皇帝移驾亲自前嘉奖Kirk，自然少不了授勋仪式和宴会。  
晚宴上前来祝贺的高级官员络绎不绝，Kirk的酒也喝了一杯又一杯，但他知道自己的极限所在，绝不会让自己陷入被动的境地。  
从皇帝行宫回到企业号上Kirk仍然脚步稳健，在回舱室休息的途中被McCoy拦了下来。

分工很简单，McCoy用自己珍藏的好酒当诱饵钓Kirk上钩，配合Spock调配的药剂灌醉他。他们都知道舰长在床上是个不折不扣的荡妇，但在有第三人在场时还会不会那么配合，谁都不敢保证。再者，当知道最信任的两个人联合起来坑自己，他的反应绝对很有趣。  
心情不错的Kirk对好友的邀约毫不起疑，转头去了酒吧。在酒瓶快见底的时候，Kirk趴在桌上睡着了。  
计划很顺利，但这不能阻止McCoy在内心疯狂心疼自己的酒。他给Spock发了个信号让他过来，一人一边架着Kirk回了舱室。  
把人扔到床上，McCoy才开始反思自己为什么要干这种体力活，明明Spock一只手就能把Kirk抱起来。他不耐烦地踹了Spock一脚，后者正坐在床边凝视Kirk的侧脸。  
“想让Kirk穿着这身衣服干他？”McCoy戳中瓦肯人的心思，不出意外收到冷睨，无所谓地摊摊手，“别告诉我你没幻想过这个。”  
等他把Kirk和自己全身上下扒干净，Spock还在叠上校礼服。狗改不了吃屎，奴隶就是奴隶，McCoy哂笑。  
按照之前的约定，McCoy将为Kirk扩张的乐趣让给Spock，他自然知道身为瓦肯人那点性癖好的原因。  
Spock逐渐增加进入的手指，模仿性器抽查的频率翻搅着内壁，Kirk白皙的肌肤很快染上淡粉色，脚趾也在无意识地一蜷一舒。  
“这么快就感觉爽了？天生淫荡的家伙。”McCoy俯下身逗弄Kirk胸前已经站起的乳粒，舌尖刚刚划过顶端，Kirk就迫不及待地送进他口中。该不会是在做什么春梦吧，McCoy希望梦里那个正在干Kirk的人会是自己。  
等到Kirk的下身足够湿润，Spock将主导的让位置给医生，这让McCoy有些意外。“不介意我先来？”McCoy拍了拍Kirk的屁股，用阴茎反复磨蹭着身下人的臀缝。身为医者的洁癖作祟，他的确不太想泡在瓦肯精液里操Kirk。  
“无妨，瓦肯人比人类更懂得谦让的美德。并且，虽然经过扩张，直接让舰长承受我的生殖器尚有难度，由你先请，符合逻辑。”  
McCoy就当没听见Spock在嘲讽他老二的尺寸，一挺腰撞进Kirk身体里。  
“啊……嗯……”  
身体最隐秘的部位被侵犯，Kirk依然没有醒，只是两颊的绯红已经变成深红色。  
Spock不会老实等医生先完事，打起Kirk另一张嘴的主意。Kirk有一条灵活而柔软的舌头，只要尝试过就会上瘾，舒服得像上天堂。他也确实亲眼目睹过，元老院的老家伙上一秒还贪婪地耸动着屁股，下一秒就被Kirk送上天堂。  
轻巧地撬开Kirk的齿间，阴茎前端挤进那片湿热小心地抽送。口腔被异物入侵，Kirk无意识地蹙眉，Spock立刻用指腹爱抚Kirk的耳垂和下颌，这招十分奏效，昏迷中的人鼻间发出猫咪一样舒服的呼噜声，将阴茎含得更深。  
“你倒是挺懂得怎么讨这小子欢心。”  
“当然，舰长在舰桥与我共事的时间要远超于你，医生。”Spock用一贯冷静的语气陈述事实。  
“是么，那你肯定也见过他穿女仆装了，内裤和吊带袜都是女式的那种。”McCoy同样说得轻巧，下身顶得更深，“我们第一次搞的时候他就那身打扮，god，简直火辣得要命。”  
Spock终于舍得从Kirk脸上移开视线，正对上医生挑衅的目光。不管是谁先挑起的矛盾，场面开始失控。  
“我还可以分享些更有趣的，比如舰长一边呼唤我的名字，一边用仿真阴茎自慰。”  
“哈，那你知不知道，有天半夜这小子屁股里夹着性爱玩具来敲我办公室的门，说跳蛋放得太深，求我帮他吸出来？”  
“或许您还记得十个工作日前轮机部曾来舰桥维修设备，故障原因实际是舰长的体液流进舰长椅控制面板的缝隙引发系统短路。”  
“我早就把这小子按在生物床上干得叫爸爸了，你动作可真慢。”  
“这倒提醒了我，医生。其实舰长很喜欢那张他勒令你丢掉的助产椅，他还躺在上面给我生了一窝小瓦肯。”  
“Damn you！你们竟然敢在我的医疗室乱搞……”  
“都他妈的住口！我听着呢！”  
沙哑的怒喝打断了这场幼稚的攀比。  
Kirk睁开眼，脸上带着不知是因羞耻还是醉酒引起的潮红，来回瞪着两人。Kirk知道他的大副和医疗官最近在策划什么，却并不担心。从Spock给他扩张时Kirk便酒醒了，但意识到自己正躺在舱室舒服的大床上，他的大副和医疗官正埋头在他身上又舔又啃，Kirk觉得没什么不满的，假装熟睡继续享受。  
可接下来是怎么回事？他的大副和CMO当着他的面在讨论变态性经历，老二还越干越起劲儿，这他妈是什么新的羞辱方式？  
被吼得一愣的两个男人彼此对视一眼，迅速将Kirk翻了个身摆成跪趴的姿势，同时填满了他上下两张嘴。他们商量过万一Kirk中途醒来怎么办，最后决定的行动方针是，先把人操爽了再随机应变。  
“嗯唔——！嗯——！”Kirk抗议的声音被彻底堵在喉咙里。他最信任的两个人商量好瓜分了他，谁要屁股谁要头，自己就像晚宴上的主菜烤乳猪，被安排得明明白白。  
从没受过这份气的Kirk感觉控制不住牙齿咬合冲动，Spock大概察觉到了危险，忽然抽身而退。  
McCoy吹了声口哨。算绿血哥布林识相，毕竟这小子犯起混来六亲不认，要真给Spock的老二咬上一口……他一万个拒绝给瓦肯人下面动手术。  
Kirk曾经问自己是否嫉妒Spock。有一阵子为了抵御克林贡与安多利联军，Kirk大约半个月时间都跟Spock在一起谋划战术，却几乎没有联系过自己。在帝国军大获全胜顺利返航的晚上，Kirk躺在他怀里问，他在床上突然这么卖力是不是因为这几天被冷落了，心生嫉妒。  
他当然嫉妒。  
他是舰上唯一曾与Kirk共事过的舰员，从帝国士官学校入学第一天起就陪在Kirk身边，他看着Kirk一个个除掉竞争对手，看着Kirk的脸颊被流弹留下永不消退的疤痕，看着Kirk推翻Pike一跃成为企业号的领袖。他一直在他身边。  
但是Spock，这个突然冒出来的外星杂种轻易就获得了自己在Kirk身畔那么多年后才取得的信任，甚至取代了他在Kirk身边的位置。  
可即使心有不甘，McCoy不得不承认Spock是比他更强大的保护者。大约是Spock在企业号上刚站稳脚跟的时候，Kirk出席了某个殖民地新司令官的任命仪式，突然来袭的飞弹击中了Kirk所在的高级军官席位，金色的身影瞬间消失在火光里。  
骚乱平息后，McCoy甚至没有勇气参与搜救。在那样的爆炸中人类绝无生还的可能，身为医者的他再清楚不过。面对眼前的废墟，他脑海中只有一片空白。直到他听到有人叫他的名字。  
Kirk被Spock抱在怀里，灰尘弄脏了他的礼服，但除此之外，毫发无伤。  
并不愉快的回忆让McCoy收紧双臂更加用力地抱着怀里的人，埋首在男孩颈项间感受血管的脉动。他对Spock的嫉妒源自对自己软弱的憎恶，只是若以Kirk的利益为第一优先，他的感受全部无关紧要。  
沉溺性爱中的男孩对McCoy的想法浑然不觉，流窜的快感逐渐麻痹他的神经，默许这场强奸变成了和奸，甚至主动配合身后的操弄，Spock的旁观显然令他更加兴奋。  
精液一股股灌进Kirk的屁股里，McCoy顺着抽送的节奏把Kirk柔软的臀肉拍得“啪啪”响，配合Kirk更加不知羞耻的扭腰呻吟。  
“我打赌你没当上舰长就只配做最下贱的军妓。”  
“那你会后悔失去它的。”正在享受高潮的Kirk满不在乎地摇摇屁股。他翻了个身，足尖围着McCoy的乳头画圈，考虑接下来用什么姿势，马上被一双手拽进另一个更加炽热的怀抱。  
Spock挤进Kirk的两腿之间，仿佛一道影子笼罩在人类的身体上方。Kirk不喜欢这个姿势，皱着眉不自在地扭动身体，试图用手肘撑起上半身，但是被Spock强硬地按回床上。  
“Spock，我要在上面。”Kirk命令。  
“抱歉，我的舰长，今晚您没有选择。”Spock的手指轻点Kirk的唇，顺着胸膛一路向下，开始爱抚大腿内侧细嫩的肌理，像是猎犬在寻找最适宜下口的部位，嗜血啖肉。  
“把你下贱的手拿开，瓦肯人！”Kirk的语气变得冰冷，Spock第一次无视他的命令让他又惊又怒，“别忘了你奴隶的身份，作为帝国的狗你竟敢这么跟我说话！”  
A dog with a bone  
McCoy脑海里突然冒出来这么一句，不禁弯了弯嘴角。在操Kirk这件事上，谁都会变得顽固不化。相比起来，他更好奇Spock的反应。  
被如此侮辱，Spock眉头都没皱一下。Kirk并没有说错，身为罪人之子，他本应被流放至边境，在暗无天日的采矿区地下劳作到流尽最后一滴血。他的舰长发现了他，打破舰队每一条规定，将他提拔到大副的职位。他对此永远心怀感激并不敢奢求更多。  
直到他跟Kirk的关系发展到床上。Kirk永远身处上位，即便脆弱的人类才是在床上被侵占被进入的一方，血统卑贱的他没有资格触碰Kirk的身体，除非得到允许，性爱本身已是无上的恩赐。  
Spock曾经撞见过Kirk和McCoy喝酒的场景，傲慢的人类露出仿佛少年般单纯明快的笑容，但那笑容在注意到房间里的自己时，立刻消散无踪，取而代之的是不加掩饰的怜悯。  
一种从未体会过的情绪在他的心底滋生发芽。有一次他在做爱时吻了Kirk，铁锈和铜锈味在口腔蔓延，那感觉比任何性爱都更让他满足。Kirk命令他永远不许再这么做，可尝到血腥味的狼，就不会再想当狗。  
为了Kirk他心甘情愿继续夹着尾巴过活，只不过，他不是条温顺的猎犬，而是会咬主人的恶犬，懂得如何伺候Kirk，也懂得如何摧毁他的自尊。  
“准备好了吗，我的舰长？”Spock俯身细细舔弄人类线条圆润的耳廓，声音满是崇敬，“帝国的狗要操您了。”  
“啊啊啊啊啊————”Spock进入的瞬间，Kirk不受控制地发出高亢的尖叫。Spock实在太大了，瓦肯人在报复的快意的驱使下在体内侵犯肆虐，Kirk只觉得肚子里的内脏被搅得天翻地覆，更有种娇嫩的肠壁会被搅碎的错觉。  
“不用害怕，Jim，我们有专业医疗人士在场。”Spock的吻落在人类的锁骨上以作安抚。  
该死的瓦肯心灵感应！  
Kirk仅存的意识下一秒就被席卷来的狂热情潮吞没。  
McCoy心疼男孩的嗓子，把阴茎递到他嘴边，Kirk乖顺地含住吮吸起来。  
操了一阵，Spock放缓速度，改用最令Kirk舒服频率碾磨着甬道内的敏感点，适应力极佳的人类已经开始发出如梦呓般甜美的“嗯嗯啊啊”。Spock向McCoy递了个眼色，医生爽快地让开位置，在Kirk还来不及惊讶的时候Spock忽然将他的身体折成两半，大腿紧贴着胸膛，挺立的老二几乎碰到下巴，姿势异常羞耻而且没办法正常呼吸。  
Spock不担心会弄坏Kirk，他的舰长身体柔韧度极佳，他曾见过Kirk的猎户座男宠将Kirk摆成这个姿势——通过舰长房间的微型摄像头，Spock知道舰长在全船布下了监视网络，他不过是还以颜色——Kirk被近乎直上直下地操得快要断气，嘴里却兴奋地喊着再插狠些。

“吸你自己。”瓦肯人说起下流话来一派坦然。  
“变态。”双手被Spock捉住交叉固定在胸前，Kirk依然毫不示弱地嘲笑道，但他遂了瓦肯人的意，张开嘴含住阴茎的前端。给自己口交也没什么损失不是，借助Spock挺动的惯性，边被人操屁眼，一边舔自己的老二，两种不同快感折磨着Kirk的神经。  
Kirk最后被自己的精液射了满脸，粘滑的液体让他睁不开眼睛，熟悉又暧昧的气味充斥鼻腔，接着有更多更火烫的液体飞溅到脸上，坚硬的龟头反复磨蹭着他的金发和脸颊。  
通常情况下，Kirk不喜欢被颜射。那些五颜六色的精液大多都黏糊糊的令他感觉恶心，有些更是难闻得像臭水沟的烂泥。曾经有一个精虫上脑的克林贡战俘企图高潮时射在他脸上，被立刻割断了喉咙。更重要的是，这种行为的羞辱意味远大于实际带来的快感。  
Kirk随意抹了把脸，两个人的精液混在一起，在Spock注视下伸出舌头细细舔吻指尖，毫不顾忌地挑逗尖耳朵的欲望。Spock越来越过分了，他下次该教教他什么是礼貌。

McCoy贴上来想交换“接力棒”的时候，Kirk推开了他。  
“我要休息。”  
McCoy不怀好意地捏了捏Kirk的腰，“才两次就满足了，难道在晚宴上你背着我们跟人搞过？哦，我记得你离开过十分钟。”  
“滚！我要去洗手间。”他在宴会上酒杯就一直是满的，又被McCoy灌了不少酒，这会儿膀胱压力快要到极限。  
“嘿，Spock，听到了吗，我们的舰长要去洗手间。”  
McCoy矫揉造作的语调成功让Kirk犯了恶心。他希望事情不会像他猜的那样发展，可事与愿违。Spock没有说话，顶着“人类真是不合逻辑”的表情，以行动完美地配合了McCoy——直接把Kirk抗去洗手间。  
“操你的，Spock！放我下来！”Kirk用力捶打Spock的后背，但他其实清楚，今晚无论他下达什么命令瓦肯人都不会遵从。  
Kirk被强行戳到马桶前的地面上，双手被扣在身后，似乎他的双手今晚就没有得到过自由。  
眼见Kirk快要在Spock身上瞪出两个窟窿，McCoy还试图煽风点火：“有什么不对，照顾舰长的日常起居本就是这家伙的工作，上厕所自然也包含在内。”  
这完全是强词夺理，再说被四只，不，三只眼睛盯着，能尿得出来才见鬼！  
“要我帮你扶一下吗？”  
“别碰我！”  
McCoy识趣地缩回手，拿手肘碰了碰Spock：“靠你了。”  
瓦肯鱼雷精准上膛，一发入魂。Spock故意每一次都重重碾过前列腺，强硬的压迫感之下，Kirk只感觉自己的膀胱快要爆炸似得疼。  
“够了！够了！”Kirk腿软得几乎要滑到地上，脑子里愤怒地浮现各种难听的脏话。“让我自己来！”他花了几秒让自己平静下来，按捺下内心的杀意，努力忽略房间里另两人的呼吸，将注意力只集中在自己的老二上。  
Kirk发现他办不到，不是由于什么心理障碍，就是单纯的办不到。  
“在惊讶为什么尿不出来吗？”不需要靠瓦肯巫术读Kirk的脑子，看他的表情McCoy就知道是怎么回事，“因为你勃起了，充血的海绵体会压迫尿道口，你真不该在基础医疗课上睡觉的，孩子。”  
“闭嘴！”Kirk咬牙切齿地吐出几个音节，他不想多费口舌辩解自己当然知道这种事，就算不知道，那也是因为他认为有了McCoy，他就不需要知道。  
“憋太久可对身体不好，你不会希望自己的老二以后再硬不起来吧。”McCoy试探性地握住Kirk的阴茎，见Kirk没有抵抗，更加放肆地刺激冠状沟和铃口。  
如果不是现在这种情况，他绝对乐意让McCoy给自己来个手活，但现在他只想尽力把自己想象成爱荷华农场里产奶的母牛……老天，他无论如何也无法忽略屁股里那根正在捅他的大老二！它让Kirk想象中的画面的怪异程度提升了一个曲速等级！  
身体被Spock带动，被动地操着McCoy的手，小腹越来越沉，下身漏出几滴尿液。还不够。  
“操我，让我射，求你……”Kirk对着Mcoy近乎啜泣地恳求。  
“乖，daddy在这。”  
温柔的安抚仿佛触碰到某个开关，Kirk哽咽一声达到高潮，几乎同时黄色的热液喷薄而出，连同后穴内混杂的精液肠液顺着大腿滑下，全面失禁的感觉几乎要把他逼疯。  
浴室里只有“哗啦啦”的水声，和男孩混着哭腔的喘息。Spock松开对Kirk的钳制，McCoy还想打趣几句，却见Kirk立刻缩到远离他和Spock的角落里，将脸埋在双臂间，浑身抖得像只受惊的兔子。  
McCoy忽然有些后悔。他在床上没少把Kirk弄哭，但Kirk之后的反应从来没有让他感觉良心不安过。对象是Kirk的话，他还稍微有点良心。  
过了一会儿，墙角里可怜兮兮的人抬起头，泪水在令人心疼的蓝眼睛里直打转，委屈地朝他们俩勾勾手指。  
McCoy顿时保护欲上头，刚走到Kirk身边就想好安慰的话，甚至想借他个靠一靠——

Kirk忽然拍开了墙上某个开关。

劈头盖脸淋下来的热水烫得McCoy一声惨叫，喉咙，腹部，小腿接连传来被重击的钝痛，McCoy一时没站稳，连退几步感觉小腿撞上什么东西，四脚朝天摔进了某个坑里——其实是浴缸。一秒后，Spock也摔了进来，姿势就像两个因为付不起酒钱被扔出店门的醉汉。  
浴室的门打开又关上。氤氲的水汽逐渐充满浴室，隐没了两人的身影，某种意义上倒化解了尴尬。  
回过神来的McCoy活动了下脖子，骨节的“咔吱”声像在嘲笑自己的愚蠢，被那双蓝眼睛骗了百八十回，怎么就不长记性。但话说回来，被连着干了三轮还有力气放倒他们俩，不愧是Kirk，就像肯塔基州马场里的烈马，越是不肯被驯服越想让人骑一骑。  
“医生，我怀疑刚才的撞击对你的脑部造成了损伤，是否需要医疗人员检查一下。”无法理解McCoy嘴角微笑的Spock如此建议道。  
“闭嘴，绿血哥布林。”  
威胁排除，医生还是那个医生。Spock站起来关掉花洒，他认为Kirk不打算动真格的，鉴于过去这么久浴室里并没有飞进手雷或者电磁管之类的东西。  
“接下来计划是什么？”  
“你把人干尿的，问我计划？”McCoy翻了个白眼，扯了条毛巾擦干身体，边擦边琢磨了半天，毫无结果。去他妈的计划，Kirk的行动从来出乎他的预料，何必再费心思去猜，  
“Jimbo，我们要出去了。”McCoy冲外面喊道，把毛巾围在下半身，谁知道外面等着的会不会是两排全副武装的警卫，而马上“企业号大副和首席医官因在舰长舱室乱搞被当场击毙”的新闻会传遍整个帝国。  
在McCoy的脚踏出门前，Spock迅速扔了瓶洗发水出去。  
眼前闪过蓝色的弧光，洗发水在爆炸声中变成一坨拍在舱壁上的黏液。  
“Shit!”门外传来Kirk恼怒的咒骂。那洗发水的香型是他最喜欢的。  
躲过一劫的McCoy长吁一口气。就算是击晕档他也绝不想挨上一发。  
“我们这次真的出去了！”  
走出卫生间，好消息是，外面没有其他人，坏消息是，依然有相位枪正直指他的老二。那把有Kirk专属生物锁，双倍火力多向锁定，Scott特别定制用来拍马屁的相位枪。  
“听着，孩子，你其实不必这么做。”McCoy慢慢向前走了一步，“我们只开个玩笑。”  
“那你觉得我在跟你开玩笑吗？”Kirk笑着眨眨眼，相位枪的能量标示从蓝色跳到红色。  
McCoy举手投降。让两个人从企业号上消失，对Kirk而言再简单不过。  
“至少给我们一个机会……不想找点乐子？”  
这个提议引起了Kirk的兴趣，认真思考起来。McCoy庆幸事情还有商量的余地，但他马上就后悔了。  
“你们俩，”枪口在Spock和McCoy之间比划了一圈，“在我面前搞一次。”   
“没门。”  
McCoy想都不想地回答。  
Kirk一副“我就知道”的表情：“电脑，呼叫……”  
“等等等等……我其实对瓦肯人过敏，让我捅他的屁股，我的老二会烂掉！”  
“正巧我也是，医生。”  
“操，我不是那个意思，Spock！你他妈也说两句！”  
McCoy保证自己的脸现在绿得跟Spock一样，而Spock的脸色已经跟他的刘海融为一体。  
真是怕什么来什么！  
“算了。”Kirk叹了口气，不知道什么时候已经把相位枪收起来，大概是看够他们两个丢人现眼，“不为难你们，换个简单的，不插进去……就这个。”Kirk的眼角蹙起笑纹，抖抖手腕做出上下撸动的手势。  
房间里依然是一片沉默，McCoy对这个退而求其次的方案依旧满心抗拒，可他担心再讨价还价Kirk会把惩罚方案改成“跟人马座鬣狗大战一百回合”，考虑再三McCoy刚想说“成交”，Spock打断他：“只要我和McCoy医生的阴茎能贴合在一起进行活塞运动就可以吗？”  
这是什么狗屁描述？McCoy感觉更恶心了。  
“这么说倒也没错。”Kirk不明白Spock是什么意思，还没等进一步发问，Spock双臂托着膝窝把他抱起来，“你他妈做什么，等等，啊……”瓦肯人根本不给他拒绝的机会，突然闯入的阴茎顶得他根本说不出完成的单词。  
习惯追逐快感的身体对这未经允许的造访很是欢迎，很少有人能用这个姿势操他，更重要的是Spock抱着他时手臂的肌肉线条该死的性感。高效的行动力，无条件的服从，具备一切杀人机器应该有的优秀素质，这是他当初选中Spock的原因，但是之后Spock在床上极具侵略性的控制欲让Kirk只想在Spock身下当个挨操的婊子。  
但无论Spock有多卖力，穴口传来异样的感觉也足以Kirk他瞬间清醒。McCoy不知什么时候绕到了他身后，试图往已经被Spock的阴茎完全填满的甬道再挤进一根手指。  
Kirk忽然猜到他们了的意图。  
“你们作弊！这跟我说的根本不是一回事！”  
McCoy拿出他耍无赖的本领：“怎么会，我们完完全全按照你的要求，帮对方撸一把，在你的屁股里。”McCoy的老二已经顶在了入口，跃跃欲试。  
“你敢！我保证……会把你另一眼睛也挖下来！”Kirk扭过头，嘴唇在发抖，不知是气的还是吓的。  
“你可舍不得，孩子。”  
“你需要我。”McCoy宣告，语气坚定。  
进入的瞬间Kirk仿佛连呼吸都停止了，每当又更进一步的动作，Kirk都会下意识夹得更紧。顶进去大概一半时，McCoy拍拍Kirk的脸颊，他可不会让Kirk晕过去那么轻松：“表演要开始了，观众怎么能睡着呢。”  
但当Kirk半闭着眼睛开始娇喘时，McCoy知道他们俩的小命保住了。  
Kirk彻底放松下来，下身动作的幅度越来越大，Spock承担了Kirk全部都体重，而McCoy只要想法子让他们三个一起爽。  
屁股里的两根水管放水完毕，Kirk感觉小穴内吹了更多的液体出来，代替已经射不出什么的阴茎迎接高潮。  
之后柔软的床铺取代了紧贴后背的胸膛，性爱距离结束还早，Spock拉开他的双腿，坚挺的阴茎又一次插进来，蛮横的抽查律动每一下都像要把内脏顶出去，但Kirk甚至没有力气再吭一声。  
不知过了多久，瓦肯人交出了控制权，Kirk甚至不确定Spock有没有射精，身体被调换了方向，身后的洞孔在闭合前再被撑开。  
再后来Kirk已然分不清谁在他体内，谁在他面前，体内的阳具拔出去，马上会有另一根再将他填满，他也会乖巧地将口中肉棒里残留的精液舔净直到它重新勃起。Kirk觉得口干舌燥，嗓子干得要冒烟，仿佛身体全部的水分都向下半身汇去，他连哭都哭不眼泪了，下面的小穴却像决堤的河流一样水流个不停。  
似乎有什么一直坚持的东西被打破，击碎，碾作尘泥，汇入彼此的呼吸，心跳，血肉。  
纠缠，结合，融为一体。  
恍惚间，嘴唇触碰到一片柔软，接下来入侵口腔的不是谁的老二，而是湿热柔软的舌头。  
这是一个吻。Kirk的脑海里浮现出这个简单的事实。他没有睁开眼睛确认究竟是谁敢做出这么大胆的越矩行为，只是平静地，放松地感受它。  
自己大概真的是被操昏头了，竟然会觉得接吻也不是那么令人难以接受。  
======  
“下次再背着我图谋不轨就杀了你们。”Kirk慵懒地趴在床上舒展身体，即便用软绵绵的语调，仍然让McCoy按摩的手和Spock喂水果的手同时一僵。  
没有被Kirk丢出气闸，代价却是多年累计的信誉积分清零。对Spock和McCoy来说，失去K信任本身就是最残酷的惩罚。  
看着两个人阴沉的脸色，Kirk内心叹了口气，莫非是威胁过头了？  
下颌骨的酸痛让Kirk暂时不想说太多话，直接扯过Spock和McCoy的衣领，一边亲了一口。  
有一段时间不会无聊了，毕竟三个人能尝试的姿势有很多。


End file.
